


Performance

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Stargazer [18]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly-christened bandleader Shou has been feeling the weight of his new position. Hiroto wants to help him relax before their new tour by making one of his fantasies come true. Except how can he find out what they are when Shou had never told him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, this was the last true installment I did in the Stargazer series (which was always sort of loosely structured anyway). Even though I didn't plan it that way, going out with Shou being named bandleader of Alice Nine seems appropriate.

Saga had been in this band long enough that almost nothing surprised him. Boxes full of crayfish on Nico Nico? Just another day at the office. Photoshoots where the stylists decided to bury him and Shou in enough glitter and primary colors to make the entire decade of the ‘80s choke? Whatever, bring it on.

Having Hiroto come up and ask a question like this during a break in rehearsal? Yeah, that was surprising. Because it was, after all, Hiroto.

“Saga . . . do you know any more of Shou’s fantasies?”

Saga blinked, slowly. Okay, time to orient himself to this reality, because he’d obviously slipped into an alternate one.

“Why do you ask?” Oh, dear Lord, he hoped they weren’t having relationship problems. He might have had a past as a matchmaker of at least some success, but he wasn’t too sure about his skills as a counselor.

“Well, it’s like this.” Hiroto looked down, blushing a little. “I think he’s nervous about this tour. He doesn’t show it on the outside, but I can pick up little signs. Like fidgeting with things more than usual, and exercising an awful lot – like he’s trying to burn off the energy. I want to do something really nice for him before we leave - you know, help him to relax.”

Well, there was a very good reason for Shou to be nervous before this tour. It was, after all, his first as Alice Nine’s Leader-san. True, he’d have Nao right beside him if he had any questions or anything went wrong, but still, it was going to be the visual kei equivalent of a pilot’s first solo flight.

“I’m guessing taking him out for a nice dinner isn’t going to do the trick,” Saga said, dryly. “Look, Hiroto . . . when Shou and I were together, he was a lot more reserved about that kind of thing. He only told me the stripper fantasy because we were dragged to that strip club. Why don’t you just ask him?”

“Yes, but . . . then it won’t be a surprise, right?”

Couldn’t fault the logic there. And besides, Saga doubted Hiroto was the type to bring something like that up in casual conversation anyway.

“Okay, why don’t you do this. Look for clues. Like, does he ever leave his computer up when you can get into it?”

“Sometimes, if he gets a phone call or something.” Shou tended to turn his Mac on mainly for things like blogging and work. More casual computing was done through his phone or the browser of his PS3.  
“Check his recent Google search history,” Saga said. “Chances are, if he has any kinks, he’s searched for them.”

“Really?” Hiroto didn’t exactly go around Googling his own sexual interests all the time. He wasn’t the type. Plus, Hiroto tended to use his own computer mostly for work as well – that and watching anime.

“Well, yes,” Saga said. “I do it.” (Of course, there was the small matter that Saga was well-known as the band’s resident pervert, so the only shocker there would have been if he didn’t Google kinks).

“Remind me to never borrow your computer,” Hiroto murmured. He could only imagine the nasty surprises that would pop up there.

“If you want, next time he’s using the machine, shoot me a text and I’ll call him,” Saga said. “There’s a couple of questions I have about the tour, anyway.” He was going to ask him today, but if Hiroto needed his help, he could hold off.

Hiroto brightened at that. “Would you? That would be a HUGE help.” He just now had to use the machine quickly, without being seen. If Shou asked, he’d tell him he was looking for a file that he’d accidentally deleted from his own computer.

“All right,” Saga sighed. “Just be discreet about it, okay? Don’t tell the rest of us what you find. We don’t need to know about that.” Not that the mental picture of Shou and Hiroto getting wild wasn’t appealing – especially since Saga had seen the real thing on the webcam.

Hiroto nodded. “Thanks, Saga.” He scurried off toward his guitars, looking a lot happier.

Saga let out a deep sigh. He was now aiding and abetting a stealth mission to find out Shou’s kinks. What next?

This was why this band had lasted as long as it did. Because even though he could take a lot in stride, life within it was never, ever boring.

* * *

Shou sat on the floor of his living room, laptop perched in front of him on the coffee table. Amazing how the size of his E-mail box had swelled since he officially became the bandleader. There were little things here and there that you didn’t even think about when you were one of the guys in the back, when someone else was in the driver’s seat.

Hiroto had been right when he had guessed that Shou was looking forward to this concert not only with the usual excitement, but also with trepidation.

It still seemed somewhat surreal to him, the fact that he was now Leader-san. Of course, it had seemed surreal the day that Nao had announced in a meeting that he was going to step down. He didn’t outline his reasons, and he really didn’t have to (though Shou suspected that carrying on a romance with someone outside their own band was definitely a factor). He’d formed the band, guided it, shepherded it - nobody else in the world was better qualified to judge when it could sustain a change in leadership.

So the leadership had been put to a band vote, and Shou had been chosen. He accepted graciously with a smile and a bow - but inside, he was thinking, oh, HELL.

Nao saw the look on his face and pulled him aside after the meeting. “I know it seems like a lot,” he said. “But you can handle it. You’re ready. You’ve grown up a lot over the last year.”

Why the last year? Shou thought. But he knew the one thing about that year that was unique, in addition to the challenges they and their whole country had faced. He’d fallen in love.

Nao patted his shoulder. “It’s time, Shou-kun,” he said. “I’ve always been the brains of the band. You’ve always been the heart. Maybe what we most need right now is to be led from the heart for awhile.”

“You’ll help, won’t you?” Shou said, feeling a bit like an elementary school kid facing being class president.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nao told him. “Except to Starbucks. You want to come with me?”

His friends and bandmates, of course, had been nothing but supportive. Ruki had been a gem - as soon as Shou turned up at his door babbling (which Ruki had come to know well as “Shou in full-blown life crisis mode”), Ruki had decided that what Shou needed was to have a sit-down talk with Kai. After all, Kai had not only been the bandleader for nearly his entire tenure in GazettE, he was also facing something that Shou would be dealing with in the near future - the prospect of carrying on a love relationship with one of your subordinates.

Ruki had gone as far as to arrange for a block of seats to LM.C’s Budokan show, taking both Hiroto and Uruha with him, so Shou and Kai could have their sit-down without any pretty distractions. When Shou decided he needed a second talk with the other bandleader, Ruki got out his phone again and arranged for a “boys’ night out” for seven guitarists (which both boyfriends were all too happy to participate in, because how often did they get to have a mass gathering of their own kind?).

All the help he got, though, wasn’t quieting Shou’s nerves. He told himself he’d be fine, that he just had to follow what Nao and Kai had told him. That still didn’t disguise the fact that he was facing uncharted territory - maybe for the first time since Givuss had broken up and Alice Nine was formed.

Across the room, Hiroto was sitting calmly on the couch, checking Twitter on his phone. He seemed rather preoccupied with that phone tonight, actually, as if he was expecting something to happen. Shou wondered if Hiroto was having his own jitters about the tour, and this was his way of dealing with it.

Maybe he needed to have a sit-down with Hiroto before they left, to reassure him that nothing would change, that they were going to keep their personal and professional selves separate - like Kai and Uruha did.

Besides, there was no way Hiroto would ever give him as much trouble, band-wise, as Uruha gave Kai.  
* * *

Hiroto glanced up from his phone. Shou seemed engrossed in his screen, his phone lying beside him. This was the ideal time.

He switched from Twitter to messaging, and shot Saga a text, saying, “Okay, do it now.” He then looked back at the phone, trying to appear nonchalant while he waited for the ring to come.

When it did, he saw Shou pick it up and answer it. “Hello? Oh, hi, Saga. Just taking care of some stuff for the tour. Yeah, I can talk. What’s up?”

Go in the bedroom, Hiroto thought. Go in the bedroom so you won’t bother me. Walk away from the computer, just for a few minutes.

Sure enough, Shou stood up, stretching his long limbs, and headed for the other room. Fortunately, both Hiroto and Saga knew Shou very well.

Once he was gone, Hiroto bolted over to the computer. Shou’s browser was up already for the E-mail. Hiroto opened a new tab and went to “history.”

Well, there was nothing telling there, was there? True to form, Shou seemed to have visited mainly gaming-related sites. Here was one with news of upcoming releases, there was one with “tips and tricks” for the new Suikoden game he was playing . . .

Hiroto brought up the list for the previous day. More gaming sites, plus a few “dining and entertainment” sites related to cities they were visiting on the new tour. Trying to find new places for the traditional post-show dinner, it seemed - still all very innocent.

He was getting nowhere. Saga might know Shou very well, but it seemed this was one arena where he didn’t know him well enough.

Maybe if he tried typing combinations of words into Google? He knew that if you’d typed a phrase in there once, when you started to type it again, Google automatically completed it. But what could he possibly be looking for?

He started to type the words “erotic bondage.” Well, that didn’t automatically pop up. “Erotic roleplay?” Nope, nothing there. (Um, was that a flicker of disappointment he was feeling?) Maybe “erotic spanking?”

“Hiroto? What are you doing on my computer?”

At the sound of the voice behind him, Hiroto jumped. Literally. He felt his body launch itself off the floor. If he’d jumped any higher, he would have ended up with his head embedded in the ceiling, feet dangling down to the floor. Not only would that suck for him, it would be a hell of a thing to have to explain to Shou’s upstairs neighbors.

“Nothing!” he said. “I mean, I was looking for something!”

Shou frowned. Hiroto had a search screen up. “Is the browser on your phone not working?”

“It is, but . . .” Crap, Shou had seen what he was doing, he couldn’t claim “looking for a file” now. “I needed to search something, you know, bigger. Full screen.”

Shou peeked over Hiroto’s shoulder at what was being typed in, and he nearly fell on the floor. Hiroto was the last person in the world he expected to be searching for his kinks. Hell, he didn’t expect Hiroto to have this particular kink. Not after the incident with the horse-man on Alice Nine Channel.

“Hiroto, do you want me to spank you?” Actually, the idea had appeal. Hiroto had such a cute little ass, and Shou was not exactly adverse to hitting.

“No!” Hiroto’s eyes flew open. He wasn’t looking for this for himself! But wait, what if that really was one of Shou’s kinks? He didn’t want to rule it out. “I mean, maybe!” Oh, hell, that just sounded stupid. “I mean, not right now!” Which sounded worse. Did one need an appointment to be spanked?

Shou leaned toward him, a sly smile on his face. Hiroto was adorable when he was flustered. “That can be arranged, you know.”

“No thanks,” he said. “I mean, we can talk about this later. Or. . .” He sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He had no choice - he had to come clean.

“Shou,” he said, “I was just trying to find out what your fantasies are. I wanted to do something for you. You know . . . Make you relaxed and happy, before we left for the tour.”

“So you were Googling what you thought my fantasies were?” Hiroto thought he wanted to spank him? (Okay, he might have given others slight cause to believe he got turned on by hitting people. Occasionally.)

“Putting them in to see if you’d searched for them before,” Hiroto said, feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Great, he’d blown the whole thing.

Shou tried to absorb this. Hiroto was willing to do that to make him happy? Even if it was a kink he didn’t normally have? He leaned over and hugged his lover. “You could have just asked me, you know.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Hiroto said. Which, because his face was currently buried in Shou’s chest, came out closer to “Eh wudded et to de uh sudiz.” Fortunately, Shou spoke fluent “muffled.”

“Just the fact that you were doing this was a surprise.” Oh, it was a surprise, all right. Shou sensed Saga’s hand in this, somewhere. That phone call was a bit too well-timed. He ran his fingers over Hiroto’s hair, holding him close. “All right. Do you want to know what I fantasize about you?”

Hiroto nodded. Here it comes, he thought. He suddenly felt a bit nervous, even though he knew Shou would never ask him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“I want you to be a porn star for me,” Shou said. “You know, pose sexy like you do in photoshoots, and then take it a step further.” He ran his hands down the other man’s back. “I watch you when you’re getting your picture taken, and then I look at the results afterward, and it’s so hot . . . Like you’re really making love to the camera.”

Never had that been more obvious than in Hiroto’s Rock and Read layout. Those pictures were enough to make anyone looking at them burn with desire for the guitarist - regardless of the viewer’s usual preferences.

Hiroto hugged Shou back - and felt flooded with relief. This sounded hot as hell. It was something he definitely wanted to try - especially since when he was in front of the cameras, he felt sexy. He loved to pose, loved looking beautiful, loved the idea of people being turned on by looking at him.

“I like that,” he said, before bringing his lips to Shou’s. Shou kissed back, a tender pressure of lips on lips that deepened rapidly, Hiroto letting out a long breath as their tongues found each other.

He let Shou take control of the kiss, gently pushing his tongue into and out of Hiroto’s mouth, his hands moving around to the front of his shirt, caressing his chest through the fabric. When their lips parted, Shou moved down to kiss Hiroto’s neck, murmuring, “Should we go into the other room and set up the studio?”

Hiroto whispered “Yes,” suddenly feeling very excited. This was something hot and naughty they were going to share.

They’d even have a video of it afterward.

* * *

Getting the bedroom studio set up had been a bit more complex than originally thought. Shou hooked his video camera to the computer, and when Hiroto undressed and lay on the bed, they experimented a little before they could find a good angle for Shou to get the shots, both handheld and from the tripod. (Hiroto just had to remember not to move around too much). Shou also disappeared into the bathroom for a moment during the preparations, but Hiroto didn’t think much of it.

The problem was the lighting. Shou didn’t have professional video lights on hand, and the one on his camera wasn’t quite getting the job done. He ended up having to get an extra lamp from the living room and perch it on the night table. It would be the brightest room they ever made love in.

“Okay,” Shou said, when it was all set up. He took the camera in his hand, leaned over and kissed his star. “Are you ready now?’

Hiroto nodded, pushing a hair back into place. He’d done his makeup while Shou was fetching and setting up the lamp, and he really did look photoshoot-ready.

Shou leaned over the bed, focusing the camera on Hiroto. “Now,” he said, “I want you to pose for me. Same as you would for a photoshoot.”

That was easy enough. Hiroto sat with one knee bent upward, his elbow resting on it and his chin cradled in his hand. He gave Shou a sultry, heavy-lidded look.

“Good,” Shou said. “A little more, now. Tip your head back, put your hand in back of it.”

Hiroto followed his instructions, giving Shou a little pout, running his tongue over his lips. It very well could be a magazine shoot – except for the fact that he was very much naked.

“Tilt your head a little,” Shou said. “Turn it sideways . . . I want to see your profile.”

Hiroto moved through poses, finding he was enjoying it very, very much. It wasn’t like a normal shoot at all – because this was a private performance. Everything he was doing was for Shou, and Shou alone. It was fulfilling his fantasy. It was . . .

Damn hot, that’s what it was. And before Hiroto was aware of it, one hand was sliding down his own chest, in a slow, sensual way.

Shou didn’t miss that at all. “Oh?” he said, teasingly. “What’s this? Do you like this, Hiroto? Do you like posing for me?”

Hiroto gave him a little smile and said, “Yes.” And that hand was still moving down his chest, almost as if it had a mind of its own. Not that he was going to stop it, though. In fact, he was going to take it a little further . . .

“Why don’t you move that hand a little more?” Shou said, as if reading Hiroto’s mind. “To the left . . . like that.”

Moving the hand in the direction Shou wanted brought his fingers into direct contact with his nipple. Hiroto closed his eyes and shivered a little at the sudden ripple of pleasure.

“Does that feel good?” Shou’s voice was low and sexy, hitting Hiroto’s ears like melted butter. Hiroto opened his eyes and saw his lover with the camera still intently trained on him, capturing his every move on video.

“Yes,” Hiroto said on a long, exhaled breath. His fingers found the nipple again, caressing it some more.

“Good,” Shou murmured. “Keep touching yourself like that. Just like you like it . . . squeeze it a little.”

Obeying, Hiroto took the nipple in his thumb and forefinger, and let out a little moan, his head tilting back, unaware at how hot the picture he was presenting for Shou’s lens was.

“Do you want more?” Shou asked, and the sound of his voice was like soft fingertips all over Hiroto’s body.

He’s watching this, he thought. He’s watching it and loving it. “Yes,” he said, sliding his other hand downward, sliding over his stomach, his other hand still playing with his nipple.

“That’s it,” Shou murmured. “Do you know how beautiful it is, watching you do this? Looking at your pretty hands all over your body? Do you know how much you’re turning me on?”

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Hiroto panted, his hand making circles on his own lower belly. He was making himself crazy, so close and yet so far, his cock starting to ache with need a little.

“What do you want to do, Hiroto?” Shou replied. “You tell me.”

“I want to feel good,” Hiroto replied. “I . . . I want to moan and pant and . . .” He blushed a little.

“And how are you going to do that?” Shou replied. “Are you going to touch that hot cock of yours?”

Oh, my God, the sound of him talking dirty . . . “Yes,” Hiroto said, and he slid his hand the rest of the way down, fingers running over his erection. He shivered again – louder this time. “Ohh, yes . . .”

“Wrap your fingers around it,” Shou said. “And then, I want to see you stroke yourself . . . slowly.”

“Yes.” Hiroto took his own erection in his hand, and started to stroke, feeling the warm pleasure gathering in his belly. Keep talking, he thought. I want to hear you, Shou, I want to know how much you want me . . .

“You’re gorgeous,” Shou murmured. “Move your hand like that . . . it feels good, doesn’t it? I can tell it does. You look so hot, all flushed like that. I want to see you more hot . . . I want to see you sweat.” A pause. “Rub your thumb over the head.”

Hiroto did as he was asked, and this time, he flat-out moaned as the pleasure stole through him, sharper and more intense this time. His thumb moved over the hot, hard tip of his erection, smearing around a small amount of precome that had just formed there.

“You like performing for me, don’t you?” Shou murmured. “You like being a superstar just for me. Go on, keep performing. Stroke yourself.”

Oh, he loved performing, all right. There was nothing he loved more in the world than being on stage with his guitar. But this kind of performance was something entirely different, intense and hot. He really was Shou’s private porn star now.

His fingers wrapped around the shaft again, and stroked rapidly, his hips tilting forward as he moaned. He opened his eyes and looked up at Shou, still watching him intently through the camera. His lover had an erection now. I did that, Hiroto thought. It’s because of me.

“Do you want to have a co-star for your next scene?” Shou said, teasingly. Hiroto swallowed hard and nodded in the affirmative. “All right. Just a moment . . .”

Shou reached for the tripod next to the bed. He attached the camera to it, adjusting it just so, turning the computer around so they’d be able to see what was being recorded from the bed. “Now, get on your hands and knees, and turn your gorgeous ass toward the camera,” he said. “You’re going to get a surprise.”

Hiroto turned, feeling his heart pound as he settled into position. He heard movement in the bathroom – Shou getting undressed? – and then something like water sloshing. And then there were footsteps approaching the bed, and the squish of a bottle of lube.

He felt a finger start to probe him, gently, and he moved his legs apart, tipping his hips back. “That’s it,” Shou murmured as he slid the finger in, slowly. “You want this, don’t you? You want to feel me inside you.”

“Yes,” Hiroto moaned as the finger moved inside him, opening him up. “Please, Shou . . .”

“I told you that you were going to get a surprise first.” Shou’s voice was all tease as the second finger slid in. “It’ll be worth it.”

Hiroto moved back against the welcome invasion, purring in pleasure. Surprise? He didn’t care what the surprise was right now, as long as Shou filled him, penetrated him. And it was definitely in the back of his mind that the camera was catching all this, that he’d be able to play this back and see Shou’s fingers pushing in and out of him. Which was making him damn near crazy by the time the third finger entered.

“All right,” Shou nearly whispered as he thrust gently, opening Hiroto up. “Just stay like this for a moment . . .”

The fingers withdrew, and Hiroto felt something else against his entrance. Smooth, warm, hard . . . it started to push inside him, and he let out a little moan. This wasn’t Shou’s cock. It was something else entirely.

“Look over your shoulder,” Shou said. “You’ll be able to see.”

Hiroto turned his head, and saw the computer screen was filled with an image of his bottom – with Shou’s hand grasping something that was being pushed into him. “Our toy?” he said. Oh, yes, that’s what it was – the glass butt plug.

“Yes,” Shou said. “You like this, don’t you? I put it in the sink so it’ll be warm, just like you want it. It’s so hard, and so smooth . . . go ahead, Hiroto. Fuck yourself on it.”

Shou so rarely used that word that the impact hit Hiroto like a megaton bomb. Oh, you bet he was going to do what Shou asked. His lover held tight to the toy, and Hiroto thrust his hips back, feeling it slide into him. So solid, filling him so completely . . .

“Tell me how it feels,” Shou purred as Hiroto thrust back, and thrust again.

“Hard,” Hiroto moaned. “So hard, so good inside me. Every time it moves . . .” He let out a loud moan.

“You love it,” Shou whispered. “I can tell how you’re moving. You can’t get enough of it, can you? Take as much of it as you want.”

Hiroto was thrusting faster now, and harder, feeling the glass slide into his body, hitting sensitive spots, feeling like nothing else in the world. He hadn’t played much with the toy since they’d gotten it – he was going to have to use it more.

“What else do you want, Hiroto?” Shou murmured, leaning over, nibbling his ear. “Tell me.”

“You,” Hiroto gasped. “You, inside me . . .”

“We’ll have to do it on our sides, then,” Shou said. “The camera always has to capture the star’s body. You want to be the star, don’t you? You want me to watch this afterward and look at you, all beautiful and hot and sweaty . . .”

“Ohh,” Hiroto moaned in response. He was beyond words now, with that thing pulling out of him, making Hiroto feel its loss. And then he felt Shou grasp his hips, and something else hard and lovely was sliding inside him. This one wasn’t glass-smooth, though. It was the texture of hot, firm flesh.

“You feel good,” Shou murmured as he pushed into his lover. “So good, my love . . .”

Strong arms wrapped around Hiroto’s waist, and then Shou was flipping them both over, positioning them so they were lying on their sides, Shou behind Hiroto – exposing Hiroto’s entire body to the camera.

Hiroto glanced at the monitor again. It was a scene from a porno – except it wasn’t two anonymous men. He was the star, lying their naked, erection clearly visible to the camera, Shou behind him, kissing and nipping Hiroto’s ear.

“See that?” Shou murmured as he began to thrust inside Hiroto, slowly. “That’s a very beautiful boy getting fucked in front of the camera. A boy who’s going to come all over the place . . .”

Oh, hell, he nearly came just from that. It was the dirtiest thing he’d ever heard Shou say. Hiroto turned his head and Shou brought his lips to his, momentarily stopping the flow of naughty talk. But it was worth it, because it was replaced by a tongue slipping into Hiroto’s mouth, then out, teasing his lower lip before thrusting in again.

The guitarist stroked Shou’s tongue with his own, hips thrusting backward, pushing himself onto that wonderful, familiar, but no less exciting thing that had given him so much pleasure in the past. Shou thrust forward, Hiroto thrust back, an erotic dance they knew well.

“Good,” Hiroto moaned. “Ohh, good . . .” He found himself reaching up to play with his own nipple again, eyes opening and turning toward the monitor, seeing a beautiful blond man thrusting back against a much taller one. He saw the sheen of sweat on their skins, the disarray of their hair, the fingers reaching around his body to lightly brush over his cock, the touch just enough to make him shudder all over again.

It was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Shou murmured. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes!” Hiroto cried. “Shou, I want your hand on me, I need it, I need it so badly . . .”

He felt the other man’s fingers wrap around him, and then stroking, the friction of flesh on flesh.  
Hiroto pumped his hips faster, harder, feeling Shou’s hardness slide in and out of him, his cock slide in and out of Shou’s grasp. His nerve endings were going nuts, sensations bouncing and careening through his whole body. He was panting and moaning and letting out some sounds that defied description, feeling himself get closer and closer, his whole body tensing . . .

A brush of Shou’s thumb over the tip did the trick, and there was an explosion of ecstasy that made him arch forward, letting out a long near-scream. The come flowed from him, over Shou’s fingers, perfectly visible to the lens – the perfect comeshot.

Hiroto was limp and panting, feeling Shou still moving within him, thrusting hard, and then there was a loud cry from behind him. He felt a last surge forward, then Shou emptying himself into his lover.

Shou leaned forward against Hiroto, both of them just lying on their sides for a moment, panting. But Shou couldn’t resist one more theatrical gesture – he brought the hand Hiroto had come all over to his mouth, licking the wetness off.

He then leaned over so he could kiss Hiroto, and murmured, “And that, my star, is a wrap.”

They fell back to the bed, Hiroto turning so they could face each other and kiss. “I love you,” Hiroto said.

“I love you too,” Shou replied. “So much it almost hurts.” He smoothed his lover’s hair back. “We need to do this more often.”

“The video?” Hiroto glanced back at the monitor. “If that was your fantasy, I like it.”

“Our fantasy,” Shou corrected. “You wanted this too, didn’t you?”

Hiroto blushed. Shou was right. He loved being in front of the camera – anyone who’d ever seen one of their photoshoots would know that. Taking that one step further into a very private performance seemed only natural.

Shou kissed him. “Nobody will see those videos,” he said. “Only us. Any time we want to.”

Hiroto definitely didn’t expect anyone else to see it. But hearing Shou say it put an extra layer of delicious on the whole thing – like they now had a sweet, forbidden secret.

“And if you decide you ever want to do the spanking thing . . .” Shou said, teasingly.

Hiroto blushed. “Shou!”

“Teasing,” Shou said. “Well, maybe only half-teasing.”

Hiroto chuckled a little. And he was, maybe, only half-objecting. Maybe it could be fun.

There was something to be said, sometimes, for exploring uncharted territory. It carried high risk, but the rewards could be just as high - if not higher.


End file.
